Chasing a Dream Preview
by StarlightAfterAStorm
Summary: This is only a preview to a story that I'm cowriting with a friend to ge the rest of it, look at the author Azule Tears account! SasuSakuness Forever!


**A/N Hey! My first story! I'm cowriting "Chasing a Dream" with dulcetvoice on our account, Azule Tears, check it out! This is a sneak preview! now :ahem:**

**Jun: Kiki-chan does not own Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Kiki: Thank you Jun!**

**On to the story!**

Meanwhile…

"Sasuke-kun! Come here! Come here!" an 18 year old Sakura called out to her boyfriend of roughly 2 years, the great and powerful (a/n :insert fangirl squeal here) Uchiha Sasuke called out to her,

"I'm coming Sakura!" while glaring at her.

Sakura ignored him and grabbed his hand she pulled him along through the park until he came up behind her to cover her eyes.

"EEEK! Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?"

"Shhh, Sakura. You're going the wrong way. It's my turn to lead you," he whispered in a way that he knew would send shivers down her spine. Sure enough it did. He smirked at how easily he could make her react.

"Are you cold, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" purposefully stringing out her name like that and adding the honorific at the end.

"N-n-no, not at all!" she said a little too fast.

"Really? Hmm?" he kissed her behind her ear and she whimpered from the emotions running through her. She hated herself for it, but couldn't control herself. Sasuke pulled back a little and watched her. Gods he loved this girl. He would never admit it to anybody, but he would die for her and he knew for a fact that she would die for him. He reached down and covered her mouth with his.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun! Stop it! Where are you taking me anyways?"

"We're here already."

He took his hands off of her eyes and she looked up. Only to gasp, for he had taken her to her favorite cherry tree meadow, where she always went to when she was lonely or sad, but changed. In the center carpeted with cherry blossoms, was a blanket and a picnic basket. She turned around to say to him,

"How did you know? I never told you about this place! I only come here when…"

Sasuke cut her off and slowly kissed her. Afterwards he pressed his forehead onto hers.

"How could I not know koishii?" he kissed her once more.

Sakura giggled playfully and slapped him teasingly.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

He picked her up and threw him over his shoulder. He them jogged over to the blanket and even though he was not known through Konoha for his gentleness, set her down lightly so that she would not bruise.

"That wasn't necessary you know." Sakura said out of breath because she was laughing too hard. She looked over to see Sasuke's reaction, but flinched under his intense gaze. She knew that Sasuke was well known for his glares, but this was making her uncomfortable.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He reached out and grasped her hand. At the same time, he put cherry blossom that had not yet been bloomed in her hand. Then he reached out to cup the side of her face.

"Sakura."

That one sound, that one word, _her name_, coming from his mouth nearly made her swoon.

"Sakura, we've known each other for years now. We were on the same genin team and now, we're dating. I know that when we were younger, I hardly ever looked your way and when I did, it was to call you weak. But you've changed. You've grown into a strong and beautiful kunoichi who is more than able to take care of herself." here he paused.

This was starting to scare Sakura. Sasuke rarely ever spoke this much. He continued.

"You know that I would never say this in front of the others, but Haruno Sakura, _**I love you**_."As soon as he said that, the wind blew the cherry blossom petals away and Sakura was left with a ring.

**A ****diamond**** ring.**

"Sasuke-kun? What…? What is…" She was crying too hard now to form a complete sentence.

"You know the question Sakura. Now all I need is your answer."

No sooner had he finished his sentence was he engulfed in a hug being kissed by a very happy Haruno, soon to be Uchiha, Sakura.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes!"

**Please review and I'll give you a Pocky Stick! Wai! Kiki-chan signing out.**


End file.
